Results
by piptook
Summary: This story was written for my friend (a huge supporter of Ron and Hermione!) Its about Ron and Hermione at the Order's Headquarters, they just received their O.W.L. results...


Ron lifted his stack of messily folded shirts out of the suitcase that lay on the bed. It felt weird unpacking from Hogwarts like this, being here at headquarters instead of back at the burrow. Placing the shirts into the wardrobe next to his bed, he went back to the suitcase to find his photo-album laying in the side of it. He grinned, pulling it out and looking at the first few pictures. Harry and Hermione stood in their Hogwarts robs grinning back at him. His face fell slightly as he looked at how happy Harry was, grinning and waving up at him. Ron felt guilty for being here at headquarters without Harry, but it's not like he could do anything about it. Dumbledore had made Harry go back to the Dursley's for most of the summer, and didn't tell Ron and Hermione when he would be coming to stay with them. He looked at the second person at the picture, and his grin came back, the freckles on his face scrunching as he smiled from ear to ear at the lovely person standing next to Harry. He had known he liked Hermione for ages, probably since they first became friends after the whole troll incident in their first year. Yes, the bickered a lot, and Ron had been harsh with her at some points during their friendship, but deep down he knew he loved her, more than anything else in the world. His grin spread wider, if that was at all possible, at the fact that he was facing a good few weeks alone with Hermione, without Harry. He loved those times the best, when it was just him and her, talking, laughing, and sharing their thoughts on recent events. One particular memory came back to him, it was in their fifth year, right after Harry had gone to one of Umbridges detentions, Hermione and him had walked back up to the common room together, then both flopped down in the comfiest chairs next to the fire. They had talked for ages on all sorts of topics; quidditch, school, friends, it had been so nice not to bicker over anything, just laugh and enjoy one another's company.  
"Ronald, are you in there?" His mother jolted him out of his memory.  
"Yes mum, I'm here." He called back. His mother opened the door,  
"Are you all unpacked?" She said sticking her head through the crack in the door  
"Nearly"  
"Good, well a letter from Hogwarts just arrived, I think it's about your O.W.L.S." She handed him an envelope, "I hope you did well!"  
"Thanks mum." He smiled feebly, he had been worrying about this ever since he had taken them.  
"I've got dinner cooking, should be ready in a few." She added closing the door.  
Ron looked down at his letter, he was afraid and anxious to open it at the same time. Well, I'll have to open it at some point, won't I, better do it sooner and get it over with. He gritted his teeth and slowly opened the envelope, taking out the parchment within. It read:  
"Dear Ronald Weasley,  
It is my pleasure to inform you that your Ordinary Wizarding Level results have been made. Enclosed is your final markings. Enjoy your holidays!

Sincerely,  
Professor McGonagall"  
He dropped that letter on his bed, looking at the other piece when someone came bursting into the room.  
"Oh Ron! Did you get your results? How did you do?" Hermione said breathlessly  
"I did ok. You?"  
"I got outstanding in everything!" She giggled, hugging him fiercely "I'm so happy, I worked so hard, and well, look at the result!" She shoved her own result letter into his hand, and reading it, Ron found she was correct, she got outstanding in every subject.  
"That's great Hermione!" He said, faking a smile  
Her face fell at the look on his own "What's wrong Ron?"  
"I just…"  
"What did you get?"  
"Well, alright I'll tell you, I got all acceptables, except defense against the dark arts, and potions."  
"Well, that's alright, what did you get in the other two?"  
"In defense against the dark arts I got exceeds expectations."  
"That's great! I'm so proud of you!" His heart swelled She was proud of him!  
"And in potions I got…outstanding." He sighed  
"That's excellent! Why are you so glum then?" She smiled, Why on earth is he upset about an outstanding?  
"There must be…there must be some kind of mistake." He said quietly "I'm not smart enough to get an outstanding, and in potions mind you."  
"Oh Ron!" She hugged him again, bringing her mouth close to his ear and breathing "You are smart, there's no mistake." He shivered at her words, not only because she thought he was smart, but because the way her breath tickled his ears and made him feel all warm inside.  
"Thanks" He said breathlessly, the way Hermione was holding him made his mind reel. "I still don't deserve it." He said sadly.

She pulled away from him slightly until their faces were a hands distance apart. "You studied and worked for that grade, you most definetly deserve it."

"Your the one who gets the good grades, not me. I'm ickle Ronnie, too stupid to even hold a wand the right way."

Her face hardened at his words, and from the look she was giving him, Ron thought she was going to hit him, but to his relief she tightened her grip on his arms and said quietly but firmly "Don't ever let me hear you say something like that about yourself. You are one of the smartest most clever wizards I know." She then lowered her eyes to the floor, a blush coming to her cheeks as she said quietly "If you weren't so smart and clever, how else did you manage to make me love you?"

Ron's mind went blanl, his heart stopped _Hermione...love me? _She looked up from the floor and into his startled eyes.

"I have you know, I have loved you since I met you. I..." She was cut off suddenly by Ron placing a sound kiss on the lips he had been wanting to taste for so long. When he finally pulled away, Hermione stood, shocked into his face before bringing her hand up from it's place on his arm, to behind his head, her other arm snaking its way behind his neck and she pulled him in for another mind-boggling kiss. Ron closed his eyes in pleasure. Her lips tasted exactly like he had thought they would, absolutly exquisite. Hermione pulled away when air became a problem, placing her head on Ron's chest, breathing deeply. Ron leant down, his cheek right against hers and breathed in her ear, "Love you too." He then moved to kiss those tempting lips again when a knock on the door startled them both.

"Ron? Hermione? Dinner's ready." Mrs. Weasley's voice floated through the thin door, her footsteps fading down the stairs.

"Well, I guess we better go then." Hermione said breathlessly

"After you love." Ron placed a quick kiss on her lips before opening the door and bowing her out of it. That night at dinner, everyone noticed a change between the two, and when Ginny asked Ron what was going on between him and Hermione while washing dishes, he replied

"Oh, things are just like they were." And they had they loved each other, just as they had before, the only difference being that they knew about it now.


End file.
